


Intern Status

by BadLuckBlueEyes



Series: Snapshots 'Verse [17]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Disabled Character, Gen, Interns - Freeform, Trans Character, Trans Foggy Nelson, give him credit he's trying, jack's a good dad, landman and zach, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadLuckBlueEyes/pseuds/BadLuckBlueEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part seventeen of Snapshots, in which Matt and Foggy are interns. They hate it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intern Status

Matt and Foggy figured that they would intern at the same place because they eventually wanted to practice law together. Figuring out where proved to be somewhat of a challenge, at first. Neither of them wanted to work at the same firm as Jack, and Jack didn’t want to be at the same firm as them. Most places wouldn’t consider them. 

Finally they found Landman and Zach, and were relieved when they were both hired as interns. 

It went well for a while, but they found that they were both miserable. 

“There has to be something better, right? Whatever happened to Nelson and Murdock?” Matt had asked, and Foggy responded by filling a box with bagels and packing up their plastic dinosaurs. 

A few weeks later, they had an office, an assistant, a paper sign taped to their door, and a promise from Jack that he wouldn’t bail them out if they went under. 

And thus, Nelson and Murdock was born.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to J for the beta read. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
